1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an input device, and particularly relates to an input device that is able to generate a sharp operation feeling.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, input devices that allow an input operation to be performed by touching an operation surface and are able to provide an operation feeling to an operator by applying vibration to the operation surface have been increased in number. An input device described in PCT Japanese Translation Patent Publication No. 2008-516348 is known as such an input device.
The input device described in PCT Japanese Translation Patent Publication No. 2008-516348 will be described below with reference to FIG. 17. FIG. 17 is a side view showing the configuration of the input device 900 described in PCT Japanese Translation Patent Publication No. 2008-516348.
The input device 900 described in PCT Japanese Translation Patent Publication No. 2008-516348 includes a touchpad 916, a spring 952, and an actuator 954. The touchpad 916 is positioned on one or more springs 952 and held so as to be movable along a Z1-Z2 direction. In addition, the actuator 954 is connected to a lower side (Z2 direction side) of the touchpad 916 and is able to apply a force to the touchpad 916 to move the touchpad 916 along the Z1-Z2 direction. The actuator 954 is a linear voice coil actuator and is able to apply an impact by a short pulse or vibration having a specific desired frequency. As described above, it is possible to provide an operation feeling to the operator by the actuator 954 applying vibration or the like to the touchpad 916. The springs 952 return the touchpad 916 to a stationary position after the touchpad 916 moves up and down by a force from the actuator 954. In addition, the springs 952 are able to provide elastic springing to the touchpad 916 to increase a force outputted by the actuator 954.
Such an input device having a function to provide an operation feeling to the operator by vibration or the like is desired to provide a good operation feeling. A good operation feeling refers to a sharp feeling from which generation and end of vibration or the like are clearly felt. However, the input device 900 described in PCT Japanese Translation Patent Publication No. 2008-516348 has a structure in which the actuator 954 directly presses the touchpad 916, and has a structure in which the touchpad 916 is always pulled downward by the springs 952. Thus, when the touchpad 916 is moved downward (in a Z2 direction) after being moved upward (in a Z1 direction) along the Z1-Z2 direction by activation of the actuator 954, the speed at which the touchpad 916 changes from its upward movement to its downward movement is faster than the speed at which the actuator 954 changes from its upward movement to its downward movement. In other words, the actuator 954 hinders downward movement of the touchpad 916. Thus, it is difficult to clearly feel vibration, and the operation feeling worsens. In addition, the touchpad 916 is returned to the stationary position by the springs 952, but it takes time to terminate the vibration of the springs 952. Thus, the vibration is prolonged to make the operation feeling worse.
The present invention solves the above-described problem and provides an input device that is able to generate a sharp operation feeling.